


Divided and Conquering

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: A literal giant wall in the middle of Paris, made by an akuma called Divider, is a pain in the neck for Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 22





	Divided and Conquering

**Author's Note:**

> Ladynoir July Day 1 -- The Wall Between Us
> 
> This is very much crack treated seriously. A little bit of an experiment, being dialogue-only, but if it gets too confusing I would not be opposed to adding speech tags and other action-y stuff, especially since I dodged writing the action by making it dialogue only.
> 
> Google Docs tells me this is exactly 600 words and that is the word count in my head no matter what AO3 says.

"Hey, milady!"

"Where are you, Chat?"

"On the other side of this 1000-meter tall wall, thank you very much. I tried to get over it. It just goes up and up. Wasn't sure if I should C-word it or not."

"Don't. Let's try and find this guy first."

"So, don't destroy this stupid wall."

"Not yet. Need to figure out where this guy is first. Let's pick a direction the wall is going in and follow it. Go north. I'm already headed south, so…"

"So I should go north? Cool! I get to use actual navigational skills!"

"We have  _ maps,  _ Chat. Built into our weapons."

"Can't use them and phone function simultaneously."

"You...have a point."

"So, what's this guy's shtick anyways? Wonder why a giant wall is the solution."

"The only thing I can think of about a city-wide wall is that really famous one in Berlin. I don't think that has any bearing here-"

"What'd you find?"

"A crossing checkpoint."

"I was on the southern end of the city when the wall was erected, so it might take a while before I get to where you are."

"Hurry up. Not sure if I'll engage in combat, but I can see that there's the akuma monitoring it and letting some people in and out but the civilians are going slowly through. This is a really inconvenient akuma."

"I agree. You should evacuate the civilians."

"That'll be my next stop, unless the villain decides otherwise."

"Going as fast as I can."

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

"...what?"

"But I need to get to work!"

"What is  _ Ladybug  _ doing here?"

"I thought the wall was one of Andre's stupid reforms."

"Ow-"

"Get away from me-"

"Ah, Ladybug! Just the heroine I was looking for."

"Chat, I gotta go. Akuma noticed me. Need yo-yo."

"Be there ASAP."

"My name is Divider! And this silly wall isn't just for decoration - it's going to be inconvenient! For everyone!"

"...why do you want to be inconvenient again?"

"Because living in this city has been inconvenient! The traffic is unbearable, and the city structure is so old-fashioned. I cannot deal with it anymore! And I want to drag everyone else down with me."

"Alright, everybody! I get you have stuff on the other side, but once we take down this wall you're free to go. Until then, we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Chat Noir! Good to see you."

"Oh, thank goodness-- Chat, watch out!"

"I can see the  _ brick flying at me,  _ milady. Good to see you again, by the way!"

"We do not have time for this right now! Can you buy me some time?"

"It'd be my pleasure. Hey! Brick Multiplier!"

"Lucky Charm!"

"You need a brick, Ladybug? I can make an  _ infinite  _ number! Your powers are inferior!"

"Chat, I need you to Cataclysm the archway."

"Right away, milady. Cataclysm!

"Nooooo!"

"Time to de-evilize!"

"Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Pound it."

"What...happened?"

"You were akumatized. Don't worry about it, it happens. All good now."

"I need to be somewhere else…"

_ Beep. _

"We should...go."

"Yeah. We should."

"...that was good work today, though, Chat."

"Thanks. Collapsing the archway on top of 'em was  _ genius." _

"I can't take...all the credit, you know."

_ Beep. _

"You're the one that came up with it, what do you mean?"

"I mean without you and your power I wouldn't have been able to execute that plan, period."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I still think you should give yourself more credit, milady."

"You're my partner. We both deserve credit for what gets accomplished."

_ Beep. _

"I'll see you soon."

"Catch ya later, milady!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll do any more Ladynoir July stuff, but I am working on more Ladynoir content? This just popped into my head today, so...
> 
> Follow me online:  
> alto-tenure - main Tumblr  
> the-river-of-light - visual art Tumblr  
> beunforgotten - writing Tumblr  
> riiveroflight - Twitter


End file.
